Miraculous MS
by MiraculousFlexyGirl
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shot miraculous song stories if that makes sense. Basically, it's a one-shot based around a song. *note* I don't own miraculous or the songs
1. Not another song about love

**I'm going to say this, I'm terrible at editing so this would have been a video if I was good at it. So I decided that I would turn it into a story since I'm good at it. If you want more of this and/or different songs, please tell me. I would love to turn this into a story with lots of songs. I'm going to use Miraculous characters.**

_The backstory is that Adrien and Marinette had a fight after revealing their identities. And now, they don't even want to talk to each other although they both still like each other._

(**Bold= Singing lyrics, **_**Bold and Italic= Thinking lyrics, **__Italic= Name of Singer, _normal= actions, underline= Time skip)

Nino walked up to Adrien to see him staring at Marinette. He looked like he hated but loved Marinette at the same time. Something had happened and they didn't want to talk about it ever. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and teamwork decreased by a lot. They barely talked and couldn't defeat the villain without getting into an argument.

_Nino: _**Let it out**

**Been building up you better**

Nino hit Adrien's back and he faced Marinette.

_Nino: _**Let it out**

**say everything you've been meaning now**

_Adrien: _**I want it to burn**

Nino was a bit shocked to here that. What did he mean by "I want it to burn"? Their kind of friendship? Did Marinette say something to Adrien that hurt him? Adrien walked up to Marinette and Alya.

_Adrien: _**When you tell me I'm such a wreck**

Marinette and Alya turns to face the boys. Marinette's face turns from a smile to a frown which was unusual as she loves Adrien. Or used to?

_Adrien: _**it isn't easy cleaning up your mess**

A flashback to when Marinette as Ladybug had said that to him, while fixing him up.

_Adrien: _**It's like a rope up around my neck **

**she says it won't hurt**

Adrien and Marinette both remember that time where Mari as Ladybug was cleaning up the blood on Adrien as Cat Noir's face. They remember Ladybug saying it won't hurt and Cat Noir replying that nothing hurts when he is around her making Ladybug giggle.

At the lockers after school

_Adrien: __**But everything you do makes my heart race**_

_**I can't even think straight**_

Adrien was shaking his head really hard. Nino tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. It caught lots of people's attention including Marinette.

_Adrien: _**is this just a game to you!?**

Adrien shouted at Marinette who turned back around. Alya saw the hurt on Marinette's face but she was easily covering it. Marinette's hand clenched and she punched the punched the lockers which caught a lot more people's attention.

_Marinette: _**Reruns every night!**

**it's always the same fight!**

Both Alya and Nino were surprised that their friends were fighting. Unknown to the 2 part time heroes, their best friends were fighting because Ladybug couldn't handle knowing Cat Noir, her love, could eventually die because he is protecting her. They were fighting because Ladybug didn't want Cat Noir to take hits for her and Cat Noir wasn't going to stop. They both cared for each other and that was killing them.

_Adrien: _**and I think you should know**

Alya and Nino listened closely. They were about to find out something. All their classmates were listening on, heck the whole school, including teachers were listening. Marinette and Adrien has only been together for 1 week.

_Adrien:_** I hate your touch!**

Alya passed out. Marinette stood there. Nino couldn't close his mouth. Chloe raised her eyebrow and Lila smirked.

_Adrien: _**I hate your mouth!**

**I can't stand every single word that falls out!**

Marinette looked hurt more than ever but she swallowed up her feelings, after all, she believed it was all her fault. Alya had woken up and was held up by Nino. Lila was laughing and Chloe was trying to get Adrien to stop. Even Chloe couldn't bare to see Marinette this hurt.

_Adrien: __**But you're all that I've been dreaming of**_

If only she heard that.

_Lila: _**this is not another song about love**

Alya wanted to punch Lila right now, it wasn't the greatest time but she was right. This time, it wasn't a song about love. Marinette turned around to face Adrien.

_Marinette: _**I hate your voice!**

Alya passed out again. Not only had Adrien and Marinette been fighting, but they hate each their again.

_Marinette: _**I hate your lips!**

That was unexpected, especially from Marinette. What had happened to make them hate each other so bad?

_Marinette: __**I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss**_

_Adrien and Marinette: __**But you're all that I've been dreaming of**_

_Lila: _**this is not another song about love**

Adrien walked to the right while Marinette walked to the left. Their best friends followed them questioning what happened only to get no answer.

After school, in the hallway

_Adrien and Marinette: __**Asphyxiated it just to say the least**_

Marinette and Adrien were walking with their besties by their side when they last each other. Stopping for a second, Alya and Nino noticed them looking and stopped.

_Adrien and Marinette: __**And with your eyes you're suffocating me**_

The heroes started to turn blue, struggling to breathe and the part time heroes sprinted to their side. Adrien and Marinette still staring at each other.

_Adrien and Marinette: __**Inside my lungs it's getting hard to breathe**_

They magically regain the breath as their best friends slapped their backs. They still were looking at each other. The girls started to walk past and so did they boys.

_Adrien and Marinette: _**you couldn't care less!**

Everyone heard it, and the heroes obviously denied it. They cared for each other deeply but due to a misunderstanding, it gave them the wrong impression.

The next day at gym class

_Marinette: __**But everything you do makes my heart race**_

The boys were playing basketball and Adrien has just slam dunked. He let go of the ring only to come face to face with Marinette who was cheering them on. His team called him back and both teenagers started blushing like crazy. Marinette's heart started beating really fast.

_Marinette: __**I can't even think straight**_

They finished the game and Adrien walked past Marinette. He smiled and then frowned, knowing how angry she was at him. Marinette was shaking her head.

_Marinette: _**is this just a game to you!?**

Alya thought it was happening again. Nino wanted them to stop. The teacher wanted to see this drama. Lila wanted Adrien to say those mean things again and Chloe was going to kill Lila. They both felt like they were playing with each other's feelings.

_Adrien: _**Reruns every night**

**it's always the same fight **

Everyone was thinking of what fights that they could possibly have. Little did they know the reason…

_Marinette: _**And I think you should know**

**I hate your touch!**

**I hate your mouth!**

**I can't stand every single word that falls out!**

Alya started to tear up. Her best friend was saying those mean things about her crush. Her boyfriend. She couldn't believe it. Nino was angry at his bud and his sister he never had, they were causing so much drama!

_Marinette: _**But you're all that I've been dreaming of**

Alya was struggling to breathe. Her bestie was complaining about her boyfriend and saying she can't stand him but then admitted to dreaming about him. What!? Chloé smiled, knowing this hate wouldn't last forever and she knew what was coming next, Adrien confessing something. Lila's smile turned into a frown. Her plan wouldn't work.

_Lila: _**this is not another song about love!**

You could hear a gasp from the gym. Chloé has just punched Lila in the face and she passed out. The teacher didn't even notice but others did so they ran and took her to the nurse.

_Adrien: _**I hate your voice!**

**I hate your lips!**

**I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss!**

Everyone was now smiling. Chloe knew this was coming. Marinette was blushing more than she was ever. Nino and Alya high-fived as Alya wiped a tear. No one really cared about what they were meant to do right now.

_Adrien and Marinette: _**But you're all that I've been dreaming of!**

**this is not another song about love!**

The both frowned and turned opposites ways. What was happening? Everyone thought the would make up. Just as everyone was about to go back to work.

_Marinette and Adrien: _**The sky fades from blue to gray**

**Her/his touch it's just like an ocean**

That caught everyone's attention. They were still going and Kim and Alix were getting angry that were taking up so much of their precious sport time. They we're complementing each other, well kind of, and they hated each other.

_Adrien and Marinette: _**But still I'm drowning how bad**

**I wanna sink and let it take me away**

They wanted each other, it was clear. Adrien touched his ring and Marinette touched her earrings. They both lifted their hands up and held hands.

_Adrien: _**I don't know why I come back**

Adrien started to turn around. He was smiling.

_Marinette: _**I do every time**

Marinette started to turn around. She was smiling.

_Nino: _**we get close to the end**

_Alya: _**it's a finish line**

Alya and Nino thought they'd add in a line or 2 to speed the process up. The 2 part time heroes faced each other and laughed.

_Adrien and Marinette: __**Sing these words for the girl/boy I've been dreaming of**_

_Chloé: _**is this just another song about love?**

Chloé: Needed the answer. Plus, Lila would usually add in "this is not another song about love' right about now so she needed to fill in the spot.

_Adrien and Marinette: __**Let it out**_

_**been building up I better let it out**_

_Adrien: _**say everything I've been meaning now**

Everyone got a bit scared. They didn't want to have to deal with even more drama.

_Adrien: _**dreaming bout**

They all calmed down.

_Adrien: _**I need it now**

_Marinette: _**I need it now**

Soulmates. That's the word everyone, apart from Lila, used to call them. They truly are soulmates.

_Adrien: _**I need your touch**

**I have no doubt**

**I want your love till it all runs out**

Some people started to awwwwww. Others were happy that this drama would soon be over.

_Adrien: _**Cause you're all I've been dreaming of**

_Chloé: _**is this just another song about love?**

Chloé was starting to get annoyed. She was getting ignored. Though she wondered how they knew what the other was going to say.

_Marinette: _**I need your voice**

**I need your lips**

**I need you bad**

**I wanna steal your kiss**

This sounded like the real Marinette, except without the stammering. She would love to kiss Adrien.

Marinette and Adrien: **Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of**

_Adrienette, DJWifi and Chloé: _**this is just another song about love**

People were clapping as Adrien and Marinette shared a hug and a kiss. Other were cheering and the teacher was crying. Not as much as Alya though. Alya sprinted up to Marinette after Adrienette separated and forced a hug on her. Nino fisted pumped Adrien and Chloé couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. To add to the great things that happened that day, Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated the villain, who was Lila akumatized into Volpina, without a single argument. Instead of their usual quick "pound it" they shared a kiss which exploded on the LadyBlog. Life was good.

**Okay, unless there is a particular song that would make a understandable part 2, this is a kinda one-shot. I won't make a part 2 without a song since this story is based around songs. Suggest any song please and if it has swearing please tell me. Bye people.**


	2. Believer

**I'm back with another one. This one is Believer by Imagine Dragons I think. This chapter will have 2 backstories and that means double the writing. The first one is going to be something to do with Lila and the second is something to do with Adrien.**

_Backstory: Post Hawk Moth's defeat and post reveal. Also Lila had turned everyone but Adrien and Nino against Marinette (since they found she's Ladybug and that Lila has being lying about being her best friend the whole time) and she has gone on her 'around the world trip'. They now bully all 3 of them. Alya doesn't hurt her boyfriend._

Marinette, Adrien and Nino were walking to class. They didn't notice the rest of their class in front of them, not until Marinette was pushed over by Alya. They started to kick and punch her. Adrien and Nino tried to separate them but Kim held Adrien back and Ivan held Nino back. The boys starting kicking and punching Adrien but leaving Nino alone. Nino wasn't able to get out of Ivan's grasp.

_Marinette: _**First things first**

People were surprised that Marinette even dared to talk. None of them had ever spoken about this or during this.

_Marinette: _**Imma say all the words in my head, I'm fired up and tired of the ways that things have been **

Everyone laughed. Of course she was tired of this, but doesn't mean they were going to stop. Just because she started standing up for herself, doesn't mean she isn't going to get karma for all the things she had done.

_Adrien: _**oh ooh**

_Marinette: _**The way that things have been **

_Nino: _**oh ooh**

Alya sent a look to Nino who smirked. He didn't care what his girlfriend said about him right now. Marinette nodded and the plan was in action.

_Chloe: _**Second things second **

The 3 of them didn't expect Chloe to say anything. Even though she was the one bullying them the most, she didn't say anything to anyone. Not even a smirk.

_Chloe: _**Don't you tell me what to think that I can be**

She looked towards everyone that was bullying them. She pointed to Alya who was taking back by that remark.

_Chloe: _**I'm one at the sail, the master of my sea, oh ooh **

Alya remembered what they talked about yesterday. Chloe had attacked and bullied Nino so she confronted her. She told her to stop hurting her boyfriend and that while Lila was gone, Alya was the boss.

_Marinette: _**oh ooh**

Marinette smirked at Alya for some reason.

_Chloe: _**The master of my sea, oh ooh**

_Adrien: _**I was broken from a young age**

Everyone knew he was talking about his mother's death and how badly his father treats him. People started to feel sorry for him. He started to cry, remembering his mother's smile. They never let him go though.

_Adrien: _**Taking my sulking to the masses**

**Write down my poems for the few**

**That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**

Still crying, he was let go. They wouldn't let go of Marinette though.

**Singing from heartache from the pain**

**Taking my message from the veins**

**Speaking my lesson from the brain**

**Seeing the beauty through the**

He paused, the turned to Marinette who nodded. Then he whispered his transformation words and with a flash, Adrien was replaced with Cat Noir. Everyone was shocked that they let go of Marinette who scrambled to Cat Noir's side. They couldn't believe they had been bullying one of the superheroes.

_Adrien: _**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

_Nino and Marinette: _**(Pain, pain)**

_Adrien: _**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

_Nino: _**(Pain)**

_Adrien: _**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

_Marinette: _**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

People were shocked to see Cat Noir saying all these things. They didn't believe in a million years that Cat Noir, who was Adrien Agreste, would say any of these things.

_Nino: _**Third things third**

Alya payed attention to her boyfriend. Why was he siding with the liars and Cat Noir? They really needed to talk.

_Nino: _**Send a prayer to the ones up above**

**All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh**

Nino was obviously talking to Alya though she wondered what it meant. Was Marinette, Nino and Adrien hiding something else? Then Alya thought of Ladybug and looked at Marinette? Could she really be Ladybug?

_Marinette and Adrien: _**Your spirit up above, oh ooh**

Alya was more confused than ever. What were they talking about?

_Marinette: _**I was choking in the crowd**

Alya didn't know what she meant by chocking in the crowd. Marinette knew, she was referring to the Ladybug side of her. She was scared of what people thought of her being Ladybug and what they would do to her when they find out. She had nightmare that people would laugh at her and beat her up. Others would record them and encourage them.

_Marinette: _**Building my rain up in the cloud**

**Falling like ashes to the ground**

**Hoping my feelings, they would drown**

The feelings. The one of disappointment, fear, pain, anger and sadness. She wanted them to disappear, but they never went away. Transforming into Ladybug never helped.

_Marinette: _**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

The feelings never ended or went away, Alya understood something know.

_Marinette: _**Inhibited, limited**

**'Til it broke up and it rained down**

**It rained down, like**

Alya caught Adrien nod at Marinette who whispered something. Then a pink flash appeared and Marinette was replaced with Ladybug. Alya and the rest of the bullies had the mouth wide open. Ladybug, the saviour of Paris, is none other Marinette Dupain Cheng, the liar. Then they remembered something, Lila and Marinette aren't friends and Ladybug and Lila are supposably best friends. Ladybug is Marinette which means she was lying the whole time!

_Marinette: _**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

_Nino: _**(Pain, pain)**

_Adrien: _**You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**

_Chloe: _**(Pain)**

_Alya: _**I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

No one excepted Alya to speak up. She knew her mistake, but had no idea how to make up for it.

_Nino: _**(Pain)**

_Adrienette: _**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

Marinette was pointing to Alya while saying that. Alya knew that she made a huge mistake, hurting the people she cared about.

_Alya: _**Last things last**

It's was Alya' turn and she needed to apologise. She started to cry and couldn't help stammer.

_Alya: _**By the grace of the fire and the flames**

Alya lifted up each handing representing the fire and the flames. Then she started walking to Nino and Ladybug.

_Alya: _**You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**

She pointed to Ladybug then Nino and hugged them. They happily return the hug.

_Alya: _**The blood in my veins, oh ooh**

She whispered to Ladybug and Nino who smiled. Nino separated from the hug and Marinette hugged Alya tighter.

_Nino: _**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

**Inhibited, limited**

**'Til it broke up and it rained down**

**It rained down, like**

Somehow, a miracle happened. Through the eyes of everyone, all the heroes that have showed up flashing as their civilian form and superhero form. Even the new heroes and a superhero only known to Ladybug, Cat Noir and Alix since that was her.

_Everyone: _**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

_Superheroes: _**(Pain, pain)**

_Everyone: _**You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**

_Superheroes: _**(Pain)**

_Everyone: _**I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

_Superheroes: _**(Pain)**

_Everyone: _**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

Everyone hugged and to their surprise, Lila walked in with her mother, rubbing her hand. She was here to apologise for everything.

**I don't have a schedule for this story, it's just as I come up with an idea. I don't really have anything else to do so yeah, cya!**


	3. Believer 2

**Until I read last chapter, I completely forgot the second one I was supposed to do. I also noticed that I put Marinette and Adrien instead of Ladybug and Cat Noir in some of the places. So now, I, MiraculousFlexyGirl, present to you Believer #2. Enjoy the chapter. **

(Normal = Things that are happening, **Bold = Lyrics, **_italic = name_, _**Bold and Italic = thinking lyrics**_, underline = time skip)

Adrien was asking his father if he could hang out with friends. Gabriel being Gabriel didn't let him and he was very angry that his request was once again declined.

_Adrien: _**First things first**

Gabriel looked up at his son.

_Adrien: _**Imma say all the words in my head, I'm fired up and tired of the ways that things have been **

Gabriel sighed. He will never learn. He told him to get out and practise his piano.

_Adrien: __**Oh ooh**_

_**The way that things have been **_

_**Oh ooh**_

At patrol

Cat Noir was waiting for Ladybug in their usual spot. She was running behind and he thought it was disrespectful to start without her. He started to get flashbacks of what had

_Cat Noir: _**Second things second **

**Don't you tell me what to think that I can be**

Ladybug landed next to him but he was to distracted to hear or see her.

_Cat Noir: _**I'm one at the sail, the master of my sea, oh ooh **

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. He still hadn't seen her,

_Cat Noir: _**Oh ooh**

**The master of my sea, oh ooh**

Cat Noir finally noticed her. She question what that was all about but he brushed it off and they started patrol.

_Cat Noir: __**I was broken from a young age**_

_**Taking my sulking to the masses**_

_**Write down my poems for the few**_

_**That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**_

As Cat Noir leaped through the city, images of his mother and her death played in his head.

_Cat Noir: __**Singing from heartache from the pain**_

_**Taking my message from the veins**_

_**Speaking my lesson from the brain**_

_**Seeing the beauty through the**_

_Cat Noir: _**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!**

A lot of people noticed this sudden outburst from Cat Noir, including Ladybug.

_Cat Noir: _**(Pain, pain)**

**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

He pointed to Ladybug. Ladybug turned away, blushing a little.

_Cat Noir: _**(Pain)**

**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

Later that day…

Ladybug was sitting by herself, thinking about 2 people, Lila and Chloe, her 'bullies'. Everyone had a reason why they did something so why did Lila lie and Chloe bully her?

_Ladybug: __**Third things third**_

_**Send a prayer to the ones up above**_

Ladybug looked up at the night sky. She stood up and started jumping, swinging and vaulting her way to Alya' house.

_Ladybug: __**All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh **_

_**Your spirit up above, oh ooh**_

Ladybug made it to Alya's house and she knocked on her window. Alya invited her in and she asked her for advice. As she left, all those thoughts about what would happen after the reveal came back.

_Ladybug: __**I was choking in the crowd**_

_**Building my rain up in the cloud**_

_**Falling like ashes to the ground**_

_**Hoping my feelings, they would drown**_

_**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**_

_**Inhibited, limited**_

_**'Til it broke up and it rained down**_

_**It rained down, like**_

Cat Noir and Ladybug were both thinking the same thing. Naturally, they both said it.

_Cat and Noir and Ladybug: _**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!**

**(Pain, pain)**

**You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**

**(Pain)**

**I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

**(Pain)**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

The next morning…

Nathalie brought Adrien to his father, were he sat down. They needed to talk about the future.

_Gabriel: __**Last things last**_

_**By the grace of the fire and the flames**_

Gabriel sighed and Adrien took a cookie.

_Gabriel: _**You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**

**The blood in my veins, oh ooh**

At Marinette's house…

The Dupain-Cheng family were watching TV when the news about the defeated super villain earlier that day came up.

_Marinette: __**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**_

_**Inhibited, limited**_

_**'Til it broke up and it rained down**_

_**It rained down, like**_

_Marinette and Adrien: __**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**_

_**(Pain, pain)**_

_**You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**_

_**(Pain)**_

_**I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**_

_**My life, my love, my drive, it came from**_

_**(Pain)**_

_**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**_

**I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. I already started on the next chapter so you might see the next chapter in a day or so.**


	4. Criminal- Part 1

**THIS WILL HAVE A PART 2! I've got 2 songs that would fit together, Criminal and Partners in crime. Currently writing this in school, yay! *cue sarcasm* Or at least, was. Let's just start.**

(**Bold= lyrics, **_**Bold Italics= thinking lyrics, **__italics= name, _normal= actions or explaining, underline= time skip)

_Backstory is Cat Noir is a criminal who everyone fears expect for Marinette or in his case, his princess._

Marinette and Chloe were watching TV when a new robbery on the news came up. It was about Cat Noir stealing some money and saying that he would only stop if something happened to his princess. No one part from 3 people know who his princess is. Noticing Marinette blush, Chloe sighed and slapped her forehead.

_Chloe: _**He is a hustler, he's no good at all**

Chloe pointed to the screen and Marinette shook her head, trying to shake of her blush.

_Chloe_: **He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum**

**He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable**

**He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun**

Marinette felt a bit angry that Chloe was saying these things. It was no secret that Marinette had a crush of Cat Noir, but people only thought of it as one of those crushes you get over in a week. Only Chloe, Marinette's friend and enemy around other, knew that she hasn't got over him yet. She even knew that Cat Noir calls her princess.

_Marinette_: **I know you told me I should stay away**

Chloe nodded, remembering those words. After seeing Marinette, Cat Noir and this random man in an ally, she immediately told her to stay away. She didn't want her to get hurt.

_Marinette_: **I know you said he's just a dog astray**

**He is a bad boy with a tainted heart**

**And even I know this ain't smart**

Chloe knew what was coming up, after all, she knew she liked him. At least, she knew it wasn't the best idea.

_Marinette: _**But mama I'm in love with a criminal**

Chloe gasped. Marinette giggled as she knew it was fake. Occasionally, Marinette would call Alya and Chloe mum as a joke, knowing it won't mean anything.

_Marinette: _**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**

Chloe was crying and she couldn't help it. Her 'little girl' was growing up and she couldn't believe it. She moved on from Adrien a long time ago when he supposedly died but no one thought Marinette, the best behave girl in the whole school, would like Cat Noir, the most wanted criminal in the whole world.

_Marinette: _**All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy**

Next day after school, at Alya's house

Another report and a robbery by Cat Noir and Marinette was blushing again. Alya sighed at Marinette, who kept blushing at his name. She slapped her forehead and whispered girl girl girl.

_Alya: _**He is a villain by the devil's law**

Of course he was, but everyone has a reason for what they do. That's what Marinette thought.

_Alya: _**He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun**

Marinette gave Alya a questioning look as she had no idea she knew these stuff. Cat Noir didn't tell anyone, even his princess, why he did these stuff. Alya was assuming these things.

_Alya: _**That man's a snitch and unpredictable**

**He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none**

Marinette knew all these things, but you can't help who you like and you can't just change your feelings. Those things make him, him and Marinette wouldn't change a thing about him.

_Marinette: _**All I know, should've let go, but no**

Yes, she should have let go. Even Alya would have tried to let go but Marinette wouldn't. Sometimes, people guessed that Marinette was Cat Noir's 'princess' but she said and so did Cat Noir that even if a person was his princess, they wouldn't tell, for safety reasons.

_Marinette: _**'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart**

**And even I know this ain't smart**

Alya slapped her forehead.

_Marinette: _**But mama I'm in love with a criminal**

**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**

Alya wasn't crying. Or maybe she was, but they were happy tears.

_Marinette: _**All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy**

Alya smiled. Marinette hugged her and Marinette's shirt was all wet from tears.

At Marinette's house

Sabine, Marinette's mother, were talking about the future. They were also, talking about Cat Noir, who showed to have a tattoo on his arm. The name was Mari. Sabine turned to Marinette who turned away. She demanded an explanation and Marinette turned back, blushing.

_Marinette: _**And he's got my name,**

**Tattooed on his arm his lucky charm**

Irony. (It will make more sense in the next chapter)

_Marinette: _**So I guess it's okay he's with me**

**And I hear people talk**

**Trying to make remarks keep us apart**

**But I don't even hear**

**I don't care**

That's my girl! Sabine smiled.

_Marinette: _**'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal**

Sabine was shocked. She had no idea that she actually likes him.

_Marinette: _**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

Sabine started to cry. Her baby girl was all grown up.

_Marinette: _**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**

**All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy**

Tom, Marinette's Father, entered the room. He was holding some macaroons in a box.

_Marinette: _**Mama I'm in love with a criminal**

Tom dropped the macaroons. He caught it mid air and slowly walked up to Marinette.

_Marinette: _**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**

Sabine wasn't crying, but Tom was and it was happy tears!

_Marinette: _**All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy**

**I didn't realise I finished this, so new chapter here I Come!**


	5. Partners in crime- Part 2

**There is a Part 1 of this! Make sure you read that before this, so it makes sense. **

(Normal= actions, **Bold= lyrics, **_**bold and italic= thinking lyrics**_, _Italic= name,_ underline =time skip)

_Backstory is after Cat Noir and Marinette getting together, Marinette convinces Cat Noir that she too should become a criminal. People still didn't know who his princess was so they planned to make her a criminal in disguise named Ladybug. She ran away with Cat Noir and he revealed himself to be Adrien. She never returned to Paris as Marinette. Cat Noir called Ladybug his lucky charm._

Ladybug and Cat Noir, a duo of criminals, had just stolen a car. While Cat Noir was driving, Ladybug was through the sun roof, with a gun, laughing her head off. The police was behind them, telling them to pull over.

_Ladybug: _**You'll never takes us alive**

She stuck her tongue out and spitted. She saw some of the police officers taken back.

_Cat Noir: _**We swore that death will do us part**

**They'll call our crimes a work of art**

_Ladybug: _**You'll never takes us alive**

She stuck her tongue out again. The police sped up so they did too.

_Cat Noir: _**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

_Ladybug and Cat Noir: _**Partners in crime**

_Police: __**Partners in crime**_

Cat Noir was able to shake off the police. They sprinted to their hide out, jumped into a hole and slammed the door, locking all of the locks. They smiled at each other and took of their masks and went to change

_Real me: _**This is the tale of, reckless love**

Real me points the couple. They just finished changing.

_Real me: _**Living a life of crime on the run**

_Adrien: _**I brush to a gun to paint these states **

Adrien pats his gun and smirks. He turns to Marinette who was smiling but she yawned.

_Adrien: _**Green **

He held his ring, which was given to him before his mother died. It was like a black cat, which was inspiration for his costume.

_Both: _**and **

_Marinette: _**red**

She held the earrings that were red and black. Her kitty gave it to her to match her costume.

_The next day…_

Ladybug and Cat Noir were at a random shop, with guns in their hands, pointing it at the person near the vault. Everyone in the store was shocked and frozen.

_Ladybug: _**Everybody freeze**

**Nobody move**

They all did what Ladybug said. Too scared to move, no one thought to call the police.

_Cat Noir: _**Put the money in the bag**

_Ladybug: _**Or we will shoot**

The cashier opened up the drawer and started taking out the money, putting it in the bag. After taking out all the coins, he remembered a button and pressed it. It informed the police and they were on their way.

_Cat Noir: _**Empty out the vault **

**And me and my doll will be on our way**

The worker handed money to Cat Noir, who had his hand on Ladybug's shoulder. The ran out the store, seconds early of the police. When informed of this, the police set out to chase them. Again.

Meanwhile, our 2 love birds got into a random car and drove off. The police spotted the car and instantly recognised it as a stolen car. Chasing it, Cat Noir sped up and Ladybug looked out the window.

_Ladybug: _**Our paper faces flood the streets**

_Cat Noir: _**And if the heat comes close enough to burn **

**Then we'll play with fire 'cause**

They sped past the store again and threw a light match at the store before it exploded into flames. They both smirked and heard the siren of firefighters in the background along if the police sirens and shouting from a police officer telling them to pull over. That made them speed up even more. Ladybug made a hole through the top of the car and popped her head through.

_Ladybug: _**You'll never takes us alive**

_Cat Noir: _**We swore that death will do us part**

**They'll call our crimes a work of art**

_Ladybug: _**You'll never takes us alive**

_Cat Noir: _**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

_Both: _**Partners in crime**

**Partners in crime**

The criminals lost the police and slowly made their way to the hide out. Exhausted for the day, they went to sleep. Tomorrow was the biggest day of their lives, and unknown to them, their last day.

_The next day…_

They prepared everything for this day. Lots of guns, money, food, coffee, drinks, fuel, clothes and lost of sleep. Getting into the van, they rushed down the highway, 100 km/h over the speed limit. They were moving across the border and to another country. Marinette, dressed as Ladybug, suggested that they rob the nearest bank before leaving.

_Cat Noir: __**Here we find our omnipotent outlaws **_

_**Fall behind the grind tonight**_

_**Left unaware that the lone store owner **_

_**Won't go down without a fight**_

The owner called the Police as he saw them pull over. The police, in disguise, got into the car and made their way over. While leaving, they saw the police and ran as fast as they could. They got blocked and headed behind the building. Install regretting going in, then were surrounded.

_Cat Noir: _**Where we gonna go?**

_Ladybug: _**He's got us pinned**

More like they've got us pinned.

_Ladybug: _**Baby I'm a little scared**

Ladybug held onto Cat Noir tightly. If they were going to down, they would go down together.

_Cat Noir: _**Now, don't you quit**

_Ladybug: _**He's sounded the alarm**

**I hear the sirens closing in**

Ladybug could hear the sirens of extra police cars coming in. They knew that they wouldn't make this one out alive.

_Both: __**Our paper faces flood the streets**_

_Cat Noir: _**And if the heat comes close enough to burned**

**Then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause**

Cat Noir threw a grenade at the store and they ran as fast as they could. Dodging all the police that was after them, they made it to the van but the police had it surround as soon as they closed the door.

_Ladybug: _**You'll never takes us alive**

_Cat Noir: _**We swore that death will do us part**

**They'll call our crimes a work of art**

_Ladybug: _**You'll never takes us alive**

**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

_Both:_**Partners in crime**

_Police:_** This is the police department**

**Come out with your hands up!**

**We have the place surrounded**

They came out of the van, nodding simultaneously. This was there last moments unless they could somehow make it out. Both had their weapons in their hands, pointing at the officers.

_Police: _**Put your weapons down, put your weapons down!**

**Ready men? Aim. Fire!**

Gunshots from both could be heard for miles. The police didn't get hit once. Ladybug dodged the first but got shoot in the second bullet. Cat Noir, devastated at what happened, dropped his gun and the police offer shot him dead. Cheering from everyone around filled the air and no one noticed ghosts around them.

_Cat Noir: __**The skies are black with lead-filled rain**_

_**A morbid painting on display**_

_Ladybug: __**This is the night the young love died**_

_**Buried at each others side**_

_Ladybug:_ **You never took us alive**

Everyone turned around, checking around them. The bodies lied their, lifeless but their souls weren't.

_Cat Noir: _**We swore that death would do us part**

**So now we haunt you in the dark**

_Ladybug: _**You never took us alive**

_Cat Noir: _**We live as ghosts among these streets**

**Lovers and partners**

**Partners in crime**

**Partners in crime**

**Partners in crime**

Having no idea what was happening, the police headed back. They still heard the noises but ignored them. One car stayed back to see who was under the mask. The news spread and TV channels all came out to see the revealing. First, taking off Ladybug's mask, everyone was shocked to see, Marinette, the kindest person in the world was the second most wanted criminal in the world. Her parents cried for days and blamed Cat Noir for this mess although the knew Marinette would tell them that she choose to do this and it was her fault. The ghosts stalked their parents for a while before disappearing for good.

When Cat Noir's mask was removed, the people were even more shocked then before. It was believed that Adrien Agreste had suicide. There he was, dead. Gabriel Agreste couldn't believe his eyes. He blamed it all on 'that blue haired girl' even though he had become a criminal long before liked him.

At school the next day, the whole class was silent. Before, people believed Adrien died and Marinette was kidnapped but now they all knew that they were criminals. Alya couldn't believe that her ex-best friend was a criminal. So couldn't Nino. Nathaniel couldn't believe that he too, once loved a criminal and Chloe and Lila were on the same page. Miss Bustier tried to cheer them up but it was no use as she too couldn't believe it. Her once 2 best behaved students were actually criminals. And now they were dead. This wasn't some type of nightmare so the she couldn't just wake up.

**That's part 2 done. Hope you enjoyed this, I spent a long time on this. I gtg really quickly this time. Bug out bug heads.**


	6. The wall between us- Part 1

**Thanks to Light Mega Z for the songs for these next 2 chapters. This has 2 parts and this is part 1. Originally, this song is in French so I'll the translated lyrics and put the French ones in brackets.**

**Background story is that Alya and Nino tricked Marinette and Adrien into performing a song has no lyrics so they have to make some up. Marinette and Adrien decided it's best to perform another song to see how they sound together. They chose the wall between us.**

Adrien had begged his father to let Marinette over. At first he refused, no girl should come over but as soon as he heard Marinette's name, he considered. After questioning about her getting expelled, Adrien explained that Lila was a liar and that she hates Marinette for trying to expose her. She set up and framed Marinette. Adrien explained that even though there was no evidence, he knew that it was Lila's fault. Gabriel grinned at his son and allowed him to invite Marinette over, he needed to talk to Lila anyway and what better way than to get him distracted singing?

Marinette happily accepted the invitation over to Adrien's house. She chose her best causal clothes, and made her way towards the Agreste mansion. She rang the doorbell, and was let in by Nathalie who led her to Adrien's room. She gently knocked on the door and she waited patiently at the door for Adrien to open the door. Seconds later, the door opens and in front of her was he handsome blonde who she couldn't take her eyes off. Nathalie left as Adrien thanked her and he invited Marinette in. He picked up the basketball and shot it in the hoop, making a sound go off and the piano rise from underneath. Marinette couldn't believe her eyes. Adrien pulled put a chair next to the piano, tapping it for Marinette to sit. When she sat, he started to play the rhythm.

Adrien: **She is standing right behind me (Elle est debout juste derrière moi)**

Marinette giggled at the thought of Adrien singing it with her.

_Adrien:_** She smiles at me, looks away (Elle me sourit, détourne les yeux)  
I think I understand her funny game (Je crois comprendre son drôle de jeu)**

What funny game? Marinette thought. Although this song wasn't about them, she liked to think it was.

_Marinette: _**When I see him, I'm not me anymore (Quand je le vois, je ne suis plus moi)**

Even though Marinette was referring to Adrien, he didn't know that. Adrien was as clueless as ever. Marinette was also being clueless, as Adrien was singing about Ladybug.

_Marinette: _**I become red and speak very low (Je deviens rouge et parle tout bas)  
The short breath I have the heart that beats**** fast (****Le souffle court j'ai le cœur qui bat)**

Both of them laughed, as the translated version wasn't that great. It didn't make sense at all but she still went along with it.

_Marinette and Adrien: _**Get away! (M'éloigner)**

Marinette flicked her hands at Adrien earning a laugh from him. **  
**

_Adrien: _**It's the only thing to do (C'est la seule chose à faire)  
I have my heart upside down (J'ai le cœur à l'envers)**

From behind the door, Lila was listening on. She was invited over, thinking she would talk to Adrien and spread some lies about Marinette but she was wrong. Lila heard Adrien's beautiful voice, and thinking he was singing about her.

_Adrien: _**I feel like a power (Je sens comme un pouvoir)  
Who pulls me beyond (Qui me tire au-delà)  
From the wall that separates us! (Du mur qui nous sépare!)  
**

Lila thought he was talking about an actual wall. She wanted to break the wall down and scream I'm right here, but she held it in. Adrien was actually talking about their identities, and the masks as a wall that separates them from knowing who they really are and possibly loving each other. He started to imagine what it would be like if they did reveal themselves but Ladybug's faced was blurred.

_Marinette: _**But why? (Mais pourquoi)**

Lila was shocked to hear another voice, let alone Marinette's voice. Though she had to admit, her voice sounded really nice.

_Marinette: _**I dare not tell him anything (Je n'ose rien lui dire)  
I want it for me (Je le veux que pour moi)  
His light, his smile (Sa lumière, son sourire)  
Crossing for a night (Traversant pour un soir)  
This wall that separates us! (Ce mur qui nous sépare!)**

That wall again, what wall separates Marinette and Adrien? Lila thought. She needed to make it stronger.

_Adrien: _**And yet (Mais pourtant)  
When I think of her (Lorsque je pense à elle)  
I feel unfaithful (Je me sens infidèle)  
I want to run away in the night (Je veux fuir dans la nuit)  
To see my ladybug (Pour voir ma coccinelle)**

Lila chocked. Marinette gasped. Adrien smirked.

_Adrien: _**I have a grieving heart to duel! (J'ai le cœur un duel!)  
****  
**_Marinette and Adrien : _**You and me (Toi et moi)  
If we could see each other (Si nous pouvions nous voir)  
Beyond the mirror (Au-delà du miroir)  
Down the masks for one night (Bas les masques pour un soir)**

Masks? Lila thought.

_Marinette: _**Let's break through (Brisons de part en part)  
**_Adrien: _**This wall that separates us (Ce mur qui nous sépare)**

_Adrien: _**I do not understand what I want (Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux  
I can not fall in love (Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux)**

He can't fall in love again when he is already in love. So where is this strange yet familiar feeling coming from?

_Adrien: _**Where does this mysterious feeling come from? (D'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux?)  
**_Marinette: _**A day will come, you will discover (Un jour viendra, tu découvriras)  
The happiness of being two, you and me (Le bonheur d'être à deux, toi et moi)  
When we are in ****each other's**** arms (Lorsqu'on se serrera dans nos bras)**

Lila cringed. Too lovey-dovey.

_Marinette and Adrien: _**But why if my heart is elsewhere (Mais pourquoi si mon cœur est ailleurs  
I feel in my soul a warmth (Je sens dans mon âme une chaleur)  
A thrill that brings me happiness (Un frisson qui me porte bonheur)**

Okay who are they talking about now? Lila thought. Marinette was talking about the cat that was always by her side while Adrien was talking about the stuttering mess sitting next to him. ****

_Marinette: _**Yet I feel it (Pourtant je le ressens)  
This whirlwind of feeling (Ce tourbillon de sentiment)  
Who brings us to the firmament (Qui nous emporte au firmament)  
In the sun and in the wind (Dans le soleil et dans le vent)  
As a unique chance (Comme une chance unique)  
A stir of magic (Un tournoiement magique)  
**_Adrien: _**It's strong when I see it (C'est fort quand je le vois)  
I want to shout on all the roofs (Je veux crier sur tous les toits)**

Marinette imagined Adrien shouting on his roof saying that he loves someone. Then she imagined Cat Noir, screaming out that he loves Ladybug.

_Adrien: _**Our love that reaches us (Notre amour qui nous tend les bras)**

**But I know that I do not have to (Mais je sais que je ne dois pas)  
This is not the moment (Ce n'est pas le moment)  
You have to be patient (Il faut être patients)  
To be patient (Être patients)**

Lila continued to listen on. She wasn't patient at all that's for sure. Lila wanted everything for herself and wanted at ASAP.****

_Marinette: _**I know that one day we will fly (Je sais qu'un jour on s'envolera)  
Because my love one day you will see (Car mon amour un jour tu verras)  
That beside me you will become you! (Qu'auprès de moi tu deviendras toi!)  
**_Adrien: _**I do not understand what I want (Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux)**

Adrien, thinking he is in love with 2 people, questioned his feelings everyday. Who did he want more?

****_Adrien: _**I can not fall in love (Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux)  
Where does this mysterious feeling come from? (D'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux)  
**_Marinette and Adrien: _**We will be together in the night (Nous serons réunis dans la nuit)**

Lila smirked, she needed to tell Mr. Agreste about them escaping to see each other.

_Marinette and Adrien: _**As in the day when all that shines (Comme dans le jour oú tous ce qui brille)  
Will be our love to infinity (Sera notre amour à l'infini)  
**_Adrien: _**Despite this great wall that separates us (Malgré ce grand mur qui nous sépare)  
**_Marinette: _**Love goes right through (L'amour traverse de part en part)  
**_Marinette and Adrien: _**We are together, a rare force! (Nous sommes ensemble, une force rare!)  
**

Lila had to admit that they sounded amazing together. She wished she could do that with Adrien, but she had to be patient according to Adrien's father.****

_Adrien: _**For you I will wait a lifetime (Pour toi je patienterai toute une vie)**

Adrien still didn't know who he would wait for.

_Marinette: _**Because yes I love you to madness (Car oui je t'aime à la folie)  
**_Marinette and Adrien: _**I will love you to infinity (Je t'aimerai à l'infini)**

They faced each other, and Adrien thought it'd be a good time to steal a kiss. He hesitated though, as Marinette didn't seem interested in him and Adrien didn't want to ruin their friendship. Marinette was thinking the same thing. She wondered if he would kiss her, but she pushed the thought away, remembering he was in love with someone else.

Meanwhile, Lila rushed off to Mr. Agreste's office. Nathalie closed the door and left, leaving the 2 alone.

"Mr. Agreste, I found out some interesting information."**  
**


	7. An awkward duet- Part 2

**Thanks to Light Mega Z for the suggestion for this and the last chapter. This one is going to take forever. This song had a part 1 so you should check that out first so this chapter makes sense.**

_Background story is that Alya and Nino tricked Marinette and Adrien into performing a song has no lyrics so they have to make some up. After practising another song together, they met up at a studio to which Alya has booked and got ready to sing._

Adrien and Marinette stood awkwardly next to each other as they got ready to sing this song. No lyrics. No instructions. Just singing. The pre-recorded beat started to play and the 2 looked at each other embarrassed.

_Adrien: _**Do you want to go first?**

Marinette blushed when hearing Adrien's voice. He sounded like, as described in her own words, as an angel that was blessed with a beautiful voice. From the other room, the couple laughed at the sight and Alya couldn't believe she convinced her to do this while Nino was shocked that Adrien's father had let him do it.

_Adrien: _**Cause I'm happy to wait, I**

**Practiced really hard**

Adrien thought to when he was in his room, playing piano to a song and singing to it too. The song name was the wall between us. He didn't sing the girl but as occasionally, Marinette would come over and they'd sing a duet.

_Adrien: _**But I'm finding it strange to start**

**With you**

Adrien pointed to Marinette, and she turned around.

_Marinette: _**So how does it go?**

Even though Adrien had heard Marinette's voice many times before, this time something in him changed, and Adrien thought Marinette's voice was beautiful. Better then ever. He blushed a little.

Meanwhile, Alya was trying not to laugh. She could not believe this was working.

_Marinette: _**I've forgotten the tune, I**

**Haven't warmed up today**

**So I might sound a bit strange**

Adrien shook his head in disagreement.

_Marinette: _**Yes I do**

Marinette looked at Adrien like he was an idiot.

_Marinette: _**'Cause I**

Adrien got the message.

_Adrien:_** can**

_Marinette: _**sing**

_Adrien:_** I**

_Adrienette:_** swear it's true**

**I'm just a little nervous in front of you**

Alya and Nino were confused to as why Marinette and Adrien were nervous. They had been singing together for a long time.

_Marinette: _**So, who's on the third?**

**I think I'm better at mel-o-dy**

When she sang the melody part, with her fingers, she lifted them up as the note got higher.

_Adrien: _**Oh, I'm going to get it wrong**

**Should we try another song...?**

Adrien looked at Marinette who shook her head.

_Adrien: _**No? Okay**

_Marinette: _**Let's just go for a take**

**And see how we sound, my**

**Heart is beating fast**

**Oh vocal chords, please last**

**Here we go**

_Adrien: _**'Cause I**

_Marinette: _**can**

_Adrien: _**sing**

_Marinette:_** I**

_Adrienette: _**swear it's true**

**I'm just a little nervous in-front of you**

_Marinette: _**Aroo-doo-do-to**

Adrien had no idea what to say. So he decided to copy Marinette.

_Adrien: _**Aroo-doo-do-to**

_Marinette _**Aroo-doo-do-to**

_Adrien: _**Aroo-doo-do-to**

Adrien thought he should take the lead. So he butted in before Marinette could sing.

_Adrien :_**Ahhhahhhahhahhahah**

Marinette knew what he was doing and she rolled her eyes. She even giggled a little.

_Marinette:_** Hahhahha**

Adrien sighed at Marinette. She smirked at him.

_Adrien:_** La-da-da-da-ta**

_Marinette:_** Hah-ah-ah-ah**

_Adrienette: _**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Haaaah-ahhhh**

_Adrien:_** Hey, we sound good**

_Marinette:_** Yeah, we sound good**

Adrien looked surprised but celebrated muttering a yes.

_Adrien: _**Yeah, we sound good**

_Marinette: _**We sound so good**

_Adrien:_** Yeah, we sound good La-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da**

_Marinette:_** Da, da, da, da, da**

_Adrien:_** We sound so good**

_Marinette:_** Yeah, we sound so good **(_Adrien:_** We sound so**)

_Adrien:_** Yeaah, oooooooooh..**(_Marinette:_** Yeah**)

_Adrien:_** Na, na, na, na, na, na. **(_Marinette: _**Ooooooooooooooooo**)

_Adrien:_** Da da da da da daaaaa... **(_Marinette:_** Yeah we sound good**)

_Marinette: _**Yeah yeah, na na na na oooooh... **(_Adrien:_** Yeaaah**)

_Marinette:_** Yeah, we sound good... **(_Adrien:_** We sound so, sound so good**)

_Marinette: _**Yeaaaah... **(_Adrien:_** Yeah, na na na na naa**)

Marinette felt as if she ruined it. She doubt that she did anything right.

_Marinette: _**I think I messed up**

Adrien turned to her, surprised. She thought she messed up? He thought he was failing this!

_Adrien: _**I just wanted to improvise**

_Marinette: _**Shall we try another day?**

Adrien thought he would tease Marinette a bit.

_Adrien:_** I think I sounded great, so**

Adrien ran his hand through his hair. Marinette gave him that "really?" look. She then rolled her eyes while containing her laughter.

_Marinette:_** 'Cause I**

She signalled for Adrien to continue.

_Adrien:_** can**

_Marinette:_** sing**

_Adrien:_** I**

_Adrienette:_** swear it's true**

**I'm just a little nervous in front of you**

The faced each other as they sang last bit. Both stared into each other's eyesore a good minutes. Alya and Nino states to clap and cheer and they broke out of the trance. Smiling and nodding, Marinette forced a laugh. If only her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend weren't there.

**I AM SO SORRY! I tried to finish this as fast as I can, but I can barely concentrate. I would explain everything, but I just want to finish this so I can start on another chapter, when I feel like it. **


End file.
